Is there anything I can do for you my king?
by Kindred01
Summary: Thorin wants to pay Bilbo back for saving his life,


It was after the eagle save them, and Thorin hugged Bilbo and thanked him, but what everyone missed was what the normally grump dwarf had whispered in Bilbo's ears "I shall give you a reward tonight." He whispered and had bit his ear, this has what been stuck in his head since they settled down for the rest of the night, he knew Throin was watching him as he helped attend the other burns or cuts "Halfling come and help me." Throin called to him, Bilbo looked up to him and swallowed thickly as he stood up and walked over to dwarf.

They walked a from the group by a river "Do you think she should stay near the camp?" he asked

"No." Came the flat reply, Bilbo looked at him as he watched Thorin peel his clothes off and placing them on the floor "Tell me Bilbo have you ever been touch by another?" he asked, this made poor Bilbo fluster

"What kind of question is that?" he cried out as he watched Thorin's chest and upper arms being relived …wow… was the only thing in his head

"One I want an answer to." He ask to the Halfling as Bilbo moved closer to look at Thorin's wounds,

"Yes more than you think." He said as he ran a rag across the cuts

"Really? So you would know what to do if someone did this!" he said as he pulled Bilbo up to his mouth and kissed him, Bilbo froze at the sudden shock of the man's action before he felt himself cave and kissed back with equal passion as Thorin's.

Pulling away Bilbo tried to catch his breath as he looked back at Throin, who held a smiled and a gaze making him little nerves "You what the humans would call better than the finest wine." He said, Bilbo blushed

"Really? Is that what they say?" he asked with a shy smile, Thorin grabbed Bilbo by his arm and pulled him

"Undress for me." He growled, looking up into the dwarf's eyes and nodded, Bilbo shrugged off his clothes and unbuttons his shirt and then pulled his breeches down and stood there shivering "Cold?" Thorin asked

"Y…Yes." He said his teeth chattering, moving closer to the Hobbit, Thorin looked the being up and down and licked his lips, he kissed Bilbo again and moving his lips down the smooth skin of the Halfling's neck and bite down on the skin "Ahhhh T…Thorin!" he moaned, pulling back from the beautiful neck and shoulder he smiled at his work, the bite was deep enough to go through seven layers of skin to make him bleed, Bilbo looked at him and smiled cocking his head to the side

"Is there anything I can do for you my king?" he said, those words made Thorin growl again

"Call me that again?"

"My King." Bilbo said looking up to him, his blue eyes hiding behind his blond curls.

Thorin pulled his coat out and laid it on the floor and the pulled Bilbo into another kissed before he pushed the Hobbit down on to the coat, kneeling in front of Bilbo, Thorin had flipped the Hobbit onto his stomach and the pulled his hips so his arse was raised in the air, picking up a jar of ointment that Bilbo brought Throin covered his fingers in the white cream before he pushed his fingers inside of him "Ahhhhh." Bilbo trembled

"Shhhh!" Thorin said as he started to move his fingers in and out of Bilbo adding more stretching him, the Hobbit moaned and twisted the coat, his mouth open as he let little puffs of air out,

"My king p…please." Bilbo begged

"What do you want Hobbit?" Thorin asked as he twisted his fingers in

"Ahhhh youuu please I need you!" he begged

"What for? Go on tell me what do you want me to do to you?" he said as he moved his fingers slower

"T…To fuck me please Thorin make me yours." Bilbo cried out, smiling Thorin pulled his fingers free, he moved behind the Hobbit once more and open his own trousers and let himself free, he covered his aching cock in the cream and then pushed himself inside of his Bilbo "Oh!" Was what Bilbo cried out as he felt the Dwarf's cock slid into him almost all the way in, "It hurts."Bilbo moaned closing his eyes, Thorin rubbed his hips and along his back trying to sooth him, soon Bilbo started to move his hips pushing himself forward and then back down on Thorin's length.

Groaning about seeing the Hobbit impale himself on his cock made the dwarf king harder than he ever could be, he moaned as he grabbed his hips and started to pounded into the Hobbit, not slowly nor gently but it was a hash pace that had them both moaning and crying out, Thorin couldn't believe how tight he was "T…Thorin please." Bilbo moaned, the Dwarf watched his cock disappear into Bilbo over and over again. He pulled Bilbo up so they were chest to back and held him close to him as his hands wondered over damp skin, he held on hand on Bilbo's stomach while the other hand pumped the hobbit's cock, making him cry out even more "THORIN!" Bilbo screamed as he came on the dwarf's hand as Throin growled in to Bilbo's shoulder as he filled him.

Laying back down Bilbo shook and shivered in Thorin's arms "I…I can't feel my legs." He said horsly

"The feeling will come back." He said as he stood up and got dressed and then helped his hobbit with his clothes on before they made their way back to camp, the two placed their bed rolls together and bunkered down to sleep, Throin warping his arms around Bilbo and held him close.

By morning Gandalf was hover over the pair "Thorin Oakenshield what have you been to doing to our Hobbit!" Came the echoing words around the camp site, well Bilbo watched as Gandalf scolded Thorin as if he was a child

"Is everything okay?" he asked

"Of course Bilbo do you think I would let an OLD COOT get in the way of us." He smiled kissing his forehead; it was safe for Bilbo to say Thorin was not in the best of moods after that moment.


End file.
